The invention relates to a modular machine table for production plants, in particular for a plant for the production of components comprising several individual elements, which comprises vertically extending support elements, horizontally extending transverse struts connecting these elements and coupling means for releasable coupling of adjacently situated machine tables.
Machine tables which are interchangeable and connectible by means of like coupling devices are known from published German patent application No. 2,756,422. One or more guiding tracks for workpiece carriers may be installed on these machine tables. The feed device in the case of these machine tables is formed by friction roller drives situated at the sides of the guiding tracks.
Production systems comprising several consecutively joined machine tables are also known from published German application No. 21 06 595. These tables have conveyor track sections and may be coupled to each other in a sequence corresponding to the production programme in question by means of coupling members of like structure to form an integrated production system. The machine tables are frame structures and have to be built massively to bear the various stresses. The massive structure implies considerable weight and the machine tables are very bulky in cartage.